


Love and Hate (But More Love than Hate)

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is thrilled when Harry finally retires so they can spend more time together. What he didn't anticipate, however, was how quickly "more time together" would turn into "too much time together" – less than two weeks, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate (But More Love than Hate)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Snarry-a-Thon at the snape_potter community over on the journals. My prompt was: Harry retires from the Auror Corps and doesn't know what to do with himself. If he doesn't find a hobby or project to keep him out of Severus's hair, Severus may kill him.

**_Day One_ **

Severus awoke slowly, stretching lazily under the exceedingly luxurious bed sheets Harry had insisted on purchasing several years ago. He'd never admit it, but Severus loved the damn things, particularly when Harry was also buried beneath them, as he was right now, his hands braced on Severus' thighs, as he worked his mouth up and down Severus' morning erection.

"Mmm, yes," Severus moaned, reaching one hand down to hold onto Harry's messy hair. "That's it."

It didn't take long – Harry was a man on a mission, one who'd evidently begun his task well before Severus had even opened his eyes to greet the day. In just a few minutes Severus succumbed to Harry's talented touch, and he was shouting out his climax. Harry, naturally, swallowed it all eagerly before moving up on the bed to kiss Severus fiercely.

"Nice to see your new retired status hasn't turned you into a decrepit old man," Severus said once he'd regained his breath.

"I think even when I’m 500 years old I'll be eager to suck your cock first thing in the morning," Harry said, smiling. "Don't you worry about that."

"Indeed," Severus said. "Are you …"

"Nah, took care of that while I was taking care of you," Harry said. He quickly kissed Severus again, then stood up, revealing that his cock was, indeed, looking quite well-spent. "I've a busy day ahead of me."

"Is that so?" Severus asked. "And just what else do you have planned?"

"Well, while you shower and get ready for the day, I'm going to make you breakfast," Harry said, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms. "I found this amazing recipe for apple cinnamon French toast I want to try. Then I'm thinking I'll spend some time finally organising the shed, partake in a nice afternoon shag with you when you're ready for a break, and then begin supper – a satisfying spinach gnocchi."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You _are_ keeping busy."

"You know me," Harry said. "Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I'm about to go soft."

"I know we're never in danger of that," Severus said. He reached up and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him down for another tender, searing kiss. He'd been thrilled when Harry had nervously announced that he was considering accepting Kingsley's offer of an early retirement from the Auror Corps, and so relieved that Harry had initially taken his stunned silence as disapproval. Harry had remained a magnet for trouble far into his adulthood, and there had been far too many close calls for Severus' liking. For the sake of his heart – not to mention his hair, which was threatening to become more grey than black these days – Severus was quite pleased that Harry would no longer be facing such danger every day, and that they'd no longer have to spend such long stretches apart while Harry was away on assignment. And beyond finally having more time together, they could spend their days snogging on the sofa without the nagging worry that Kingsley would appear in their fireplace and demand Harry report for duty immediately.

Only good could come from this.

Especially when it seemed Harry was going to spend his retirement catering to Severus' love of sex and food.

Oh, yes. This was going to be a beautiful new stage in their relationship.  


* * *

  
**_Day Four_ **

"Severus!"

Severus bit the inside of his lip, focused on the experimental potion currently simmering in his cauldron. He'd been working on this commission for nearly a fortnight, but had stalled in progress. He was missing one key ingredient, and he felt it was just on the tip of his tongue, if only he could …

"Severus!"

He shook his head. Harry was likely calling him for tea, but he didn't have time for biscuits and conversation right now. Blast, if he could only …

"Severus! I need you!"

Sighing, Severus cast a Stasis Spell over the cauldron and headed upstairs to find his husband. "Harry, I'm a little busy for tea … _oh_."

Harry was entirely naked and bent over the kitchen table, his legs spread, revealing a charmed dildo that was thrusting in and out of his tight, puckered hole. Severus' cock immediately began to harden in sympathy.

"Severus," Harry whinged, pushing back on the dildo.

"And how exactly did this happen?" Severus asked, stepping closer. He ran a hand down Harry's back, stopping before reaching his arse.

"Well, I was going to bake a chocolate pie," Harry said. "And the filling was, ah, _fuck_ , so good, and I couldn't help but wonder how it would taste on your cock. But I knew you were busy, so I thought I'd try it on the dildo, and it just … got away from me."

"And found its way into your arse," Severus said dryly. "How … convenient."

"It's a magical dildo, Severus," Harry gasped. "One that _you_ purchased, may I add. Is it so, _fuck_ hard to believe it might take aim for where it's used most regularly?"

"No," Severus admitted. "But I have to wonder how it was able to find you stark naked. It's barely three."

"I'm retired! I have a lot of time on my hands. So what if I wanted to enjoy my wank? I always come better when I'm naked."

Severus smirked. "Indeed," he said, and swatted one of Harry's cheeks. "Except now you require my assistance. How precisely do you propose I help?"

"You know," Harry said. "You're just trying to torment me."

"Ah, Mr Potter," Severus said, trailing a long finger down the curve of Harry's arse. "I believe you're only tormenting yourself. Now, I have a potion waiting for me downstairs. If you don't tell precisely how you need my aid –"

"Fuck me, okay?" Harry shouted. "Take the fucking dildo out of me and then fucking _fuck_ me!"

"Now, do you see how much easier that would have been if you'd only said that in the first place?" Severus asked, and removed his cock from his robes. He found a bottle of lubricant on the kitchen table that Harry had evidently been using on himself, and squirted a liberal amount on his erection. Then, in one fluid movement, he removed the dildo from Harry and replaced it with his own cock.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Harry moaned, pushing back on him. "That's it. Nothing like it."

Nothing like it, indeed. It may have certainly slowed down his productivity, but Severus greatly enjoyed having Harry home all the time now so they could engage in such carnal delights. He hadn't felt so thoroughly shagged since when they had first gotten together more than a decade ago. Still, Severus knew he could never grow tired of Harry's gloriously tight hole, the way he moved beneath him, the way he called out his name when he was close …

"Fuck, _Severus_!"

As he was doing right now.

Severus slammed in again and again, drawing out deeper, louder moans from Harry. In a few short moments, Harry was coming, shooting out his release over the table. Severus followed shortly thereafter, clamping his mouth down on Harry's shoulder as he climaxed.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, shuddering. "That was brilliant. It's been years since we've done it on the kitchen table."

"Indeed," Severus said, pressing his lips to Harry's back before adjusting his robes. "Somebody's going to have to thoroughly clean the table before we have supper."

"I suppose you mean me, then," Harry said, searching for his clothes.

"You're the one who allowed himself to be molested by a magical dildo," Severus said. "And _some_ of us have work to do."

"You bastard," Harry said, and threw his jumper at Severus.

Severus only laughed as he returned to his workroom, pleasantly sated.  


* * *

  
**_Day Ten_ **

Severus groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fuck, he was behind. He had nearly two dozen orders he needed to complete today, at least if he didn't want angry clients pounding at his door demanding discounts to make up for his being late. And that wasn't even taking into account the experiments he'd been working on for the Ministry. They'd taken him on as a freelancer, yes, but they still held him to high standards, and he was remarkably far behind on where he'd told his contacts he would be at this time.

Severus had thought that since he'd no longer be distracted worrying about whether Harry was going to be killed by some madman with a wand and that Harry would theoretically help take over more of the tasks around the house, that he would be at least slightly more efficient in his work during the day. But of course, Severus had been horribly wrong there. Harry's retirement had done wonders for Severus' anxiety level and his libido, but it was certainly wasn't helping his own career.

Not to mention Harry still didn't seem to care much for cleaning or seeing to the household budget. No, he spent most of his time trying out new recipes or luring Severus up for sex. Two weeks ago Severus wouldn't have seen any flaws in this, but …

He sighed. Well, they needed time to adjust, that was all. This was a new arrangement for them. Severus just needed to become more disciplined and learn to resist the constant temptation of Harry.

He snorted. As if he'd ever been successful at that.

After making a quick plan of how to most efficiently tackle the day's work so he'd be able to go to bed by midnight, he headed upstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. When he reached the kitchen, he found a bowl of beef stew and a hearty piece of crusty bread waiting for him at the table. The stew was cold, but that's why warming spells were invented.

"It's cold."

"That's no matter," Severus said, taking the bowl in his hands. "I'll warm it up. Thank you."

But Harry stiffened when Severus went to kiss his cheek. "I called your name at least ten times," Harry said. "Even opened the door."

"I apologise," Severus said. "I've been absolutely buried in work. I must not have heard you."

Harry frowned. "If you say so."

"Harry, you cannot believe I'm intentionally ignoring you," Severus said. "I'm not a twelve-year-old girl."

Harry's lip quirked slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry." He returned Severus' kiss, his face slightly brighter. "Just don't forget about supper, okay? I'm making pork tenderloin. I know it's your favourite."

"Oh, I doubt I'm going to be able to take a break for supper tonight," Severus said. "Don't trouble yourself. I'll order takeaway."

"But you've been working since five in the morning!" Harry said. "You didn't have time for lunch, and now you're not going to have time for supper?"

"Did you not hear me say that I am drowning in work?" Severus asked. "I have deadlines to meet. Unlike some people here, I still have to work to earn a living, and there will be consequences if I don't."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Harry demanded. "You don't think I'm pulling my weight now that I'm retired?"

"That's not what I said," Severus snapped. "Although it wouldn't kill you to tidy the house every once in a while."

"Oh, for –"

"But that's not the point," Severus said quickly. "The fact is that I am terribly far behind in my work, and if I have any hope of finishing on time and being able to sleep tonight, I need to work the entire day through. And I apologise if it offends you that I won't be able to take meals with you all the time, but that's the way it is."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I've been distracting you. I just … I guess I kind of built this up in my head, being a domestic house-husband and all. I was excited to finally be able to spend more time with you. But sometimes it feels like I'm seeing you even less than before. And maybe it's just because at least when I was working I was distracted, but now when I'm sitting up here and I know you're down there in your workroom, just not with me …" He smiled ruefully. "I just get lonely, I guess."

Severus took Harry's hand. "I know this is an adjustment for both of us. And you have to know I do quite enjoy having you nearby. But I do have work responsibilities."

"I know," Harry said, his eyes still downcast. "Maybe I'll see if I can pull Ron or Hermione away for lunch some day. It would be nice to get out of the house."

"That would be a good idea," Severus said. "Or perhaps take up flying again."

"Yeah."

Severus quickly kissed Harry on the mouth, keenly aware of how much time had passed. "I need to return to work. If I hurry, perhaps I can step away for a biscuit or two this evening."

Harry smiled. "Okay. And I'll make you a sandwich for tonight."

"Harry…"

"I'll bring it down to you," Harry said. "You won't even have to come upstairs. I'll be in and out."

"Only if you want to," Severus said. "Don't force yourself."

"A challenge to make the best damn sandwich you've ever tasted? Oh, it's happening. I'm thinking beer battered fish. With chips, naturally."

Severus couldn't resist kissing Harry again. "Thank you," he said, and hurried back downstairs.

Perhaps if he hurried he'd have enough time for a nice snog with supper.  


* * *

  
**_Day Eleven_ **

Severus smiled as he popped a chocolate biscuit in his mouth. He was finally feeling back in control of his workload. He still more than enough to do lined up for the next month, but he'd made remarkable progress on his orders, and had also had a significant breakthrough with his Ministry project. It may not have been _exactly_ where he'd planned, but it was manageable.

Harry, too, seemed to be in better spirits. He'd gone for an early lunch with Weasley and Longbottom, then stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies in the afternoon. When he'd returned, he'd immediately taken to the sky, spending the rest of the day diving and rolling in the air. It had meant that he hadn't had the time to create as elaborate a supper as usual, but Severus thought a quick spaghetti dish was a small price to pay for such a peaceful, productive day.

Yes, he thought as Harry approach him, lust plain in his eyes. They might just make a go of this yet.  


* * *

  
**_Day Twelve_ **

Severus was going to bloody kill his husband and he was going to fucking enjoy it.

Merlin, he'd forgotten how Harry could _whinge_. It was too cold to fly. It was raining. None of his friends had time to see him for at least another week. He missed his job. He was tired of cooking. He was tired of cleaning. He didn't want to do a bloody thing and he was bored of doing nothing.

Severus' hand twitched around his wand.

"I love my husband," he muttered under his breath. "I love my husband. He is the love of my life. I love my husband."

He just wanted to bloody smack him.

"All I'm saying is we need to make a change," Harry said. "It was foolish of us to think that things would just go on as normal now that I'm no longer working. We need to make some adjustments around the house."

"Why don't you paint the living room, then?" Severus asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Harry said, exasperated. "We need to change up our routine. I need something to look forward to. I'm already going mad just waking up and cooking and reading."

"Then buy a bloody telly," Severus said.

Harry blinked. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Wonderful," Severus said, and retired back to his workroom before Harry could start up again.

Salazar, the day he suggested purchasing a _telly_ to obtain some peace.

Harry was right. Something _did_ need to change.

But perhaps the telly would distract Harry for a little while until Severus had the energy to sort it out.  


* * *

  
**_Day Fifteen_ **

Loath though Severus was to admit it, but the telly may have saved his marriage.

Harry had found a number of shows to entertain him. He'd also subscribed to some program called 'Netflix.' Severus didn't entirely understand it, but it sounded as though it simply allowed even more shows to be viewed on the telly but without commercials. The idea of sitting in front of a box and watching other peoples' stories still didn't appeal to Severus, but Harry seemed happy enough to find a new way to pass the time.

"I found a programme called _Doctor Who_ ," Harry said as he served Severus a helping of potatoes. "I remember Dudley watching it back when we were kids, but it seems like there are even more episodes now. Have you ever seen it?"

"Once or twice," Severus said. "It was tolerable."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said eagerly. "And there are hours and hours worth of episodes. Apparently it's gone on for decades."

"Then it will certainly keep you busy," Severus said.

"Yeah," Harry said. He paused. "Would you like to watch an episode or two with me tonight? Just you, me, the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and some chocolate ice cream?"

Severus frowned. There was something soft and vulnerable about Harry's face at that moment, and Severus was brought back to the early days of their courtship when Harry still looked like he'd explode from nerves every time he asked Severus out on a date.

Perhaps he'd been too hard on Harry. He'd been selfishly thinking of his own routine being disturbed, but it had to be difficult for Harry as well. He'd gone from spending his days and nights hunting down the most dangerous witches and wizards in the world to sleeping in till ten and watching the telly all day. And while Severus would never complain out loud, but Harry's meals, which he'd once taken such pleasure in planning, had begun to lack their usual flair. Harry was clearly making an effort, at least in a small way. Severus could meet him there.

"That sounds wonderful," Severus said, and meant it.

He'd heard many stories of couples snogging in front of the telly.  


* * *

  
**_Day Thirty-Two_ **

Severus was going to take that bloody telly and hurl it out the third-floor window.

He'd thought they were making progress when Harry started waking up before nine again. Except now he woke up, made himself some toast, and plopped on the sofa in front of the telly and turned on bloody _Doctor Who_. And he sat there. All. Fucking. Day. Severus thought if he heard the blasted theme song one more time he was going to eviscerate the horned slugs he was currently working with, mix them with an Exploding Potion, funnel the solution into balloons, and pummel them at the blasted telly, to hell if Harry got in the way. Salazar, the song wasn't even played on proper instruments! _Muggles_!

Of course this was how the universe decided to answer Severus' request that Harry find a hobby so that Severus could focus on his work undisturbed. The universe always did enjoy having a good laugh at Severus' expense. It was true, he now had a husband who left him entirely to his own devices. Harry just also never left the sofa. He never set foot into the kitchen. He paid the teenage boy next door to pick up their groceries. He went days without showering. Merlin, Severus had no idea how Harry had ever put up with him when his hair was in a state of permanently greasy. Severus cringed whenever he saw Harry's admittedly both adorable and sexy tousled hair start to flatten against his head, weighted down by grease.

And, most important, Harry seemed to nearly forget Severus existed.

Yes, they talked. They kissed, and even shagged a time or two. But it always seemed like Harry was somewhere else. Hell, if Severus couldn't hear the sound of the blasted TARDIS materialising from his workroom at least a dozen times a day, he would have suspected Harry of having an affair, what with how distant he was, despite the fact that they were spending all their hours together in the same bloody house.

He missed the Harry who'd constantly peek his head into his workroom and ask when he'd be ready for a break, and the one who couldn't wait for his day to be done.

Now he emerged from the workroom and had to wait for Harry to finish whatever episode he was on before he'd wander into the kitchen and pull out some leftover takeaway for supper.

"Are you almost done with that show?" Severus asked one night over greasy leftover lo mein. "Surely the end is in sight."

"Ten's going to regenerate soon," Harry said, as if that was a rational response that actually answered Severus' question.

"Ah, I see," Severus said. "So that means … yes?"

"Well, there are a couple of spin-offs I need to watch," Harry said. "And then did you know there are a whole bunch of missing episodes? Apparently they were destroyed by the BBC years ago. I thought I could make that my next project, tracking them down. I doubt they have many wizards working on that!"

"Indeed," Severus said. He cleared his throat. "Harry. I can't help but notice it's been some time since we've …"

Harry's gaze softened. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I've been a little obsessed. I was just so excited to find something to be interested in, and there's so much to see … I reckon I got a little carried away."

Severus nodded, relieved. "How about I draw us a hot bath, pour some champagne, and we can enjoy a relaxing evening together?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds great. I'd like that a lot."

However, an hour later, after they had finished supper and Severus had prepared their room and their bath for a romantic evening of lovemaking, he came downstairs to find Harry sitting on the blasted sofa, clutching a pillow, and staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"The bath's ready," Severus called out.

"Severus, it's the end of the world! Rose is back, and she said 'Bad Wolf'! Do you know what that means?"

Severus growled. "Oh, I know what 'Bad Wolf' means," he said, drawing his wand.  


* * *

  
**_Day Thirty-Three_ **

Harry made Severus buy a new telly, but they both agreed that it was for the best that Harry limited his time in front of it to four hours a day.  


* * *

  
**_Day Thirty-Seven_ **

Severus gazed out the window, watching Harry soar through the air on his broom. Things had been … civil between the two of them. Harry spent less time in front of the telly and more time flying, and returned to cooking lunch and supper for them. They were less inspired than before, almost perfunctory, but Severus wasn't about to complain.

For his part, Severus was able to return to his usual routine of entering his workroom precisely at half past eight in the morning and working until six, taking only one thirty-minute break for lunch. Harry didn't peer his head down the stairs anymore to ask Severus if there was anything he was craving, be it food or sex. Everything was nearly exactly how it was before Harry had retired.

Except …

Severus _missed_ the constant interruptions. Certainly, Harry had been an irritating little twit when he'd been pestering him all the time and had completely thrown Severus off his rhythm. Now that things had returned to normal, Severus should have been able to complete his work as efficiently as he always had. And yet he found himself distracted, out of step. Because if there was anything worse than a Harry who wouldn't get out of his hair, it was a Harry who was uncharacteristically unenthusiastic about, well, anything.

Severus picked up a phial of Murtlap Essence and hurled it at the wall, watching with satisfaction as the glass shattered and the tentacles clung to and then slowly slid down the stone wall.

This couldn't go on for much longer.  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty_ **

It didn't.

"I think we need some time away."

Severus glanced up from his onion soup. "Do you mean a holiday? I suppose I could stand to take some time off."

"No," Harry said. His chin was held high, his expression fixed, but Severus could tell it was taking great effort to do so. "I mean some time away from each other."

"I see." Severus carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Excuse me."

It was a great point of pride that he made it all the way to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach.

_Fuck_. There had been a time, early in his and Harry's relationship, when he'd spent nearly every day anticipating this very moment. But he'd grown comfortable, complacent. And at the time when he and Harry were supposed to be beginning the next, more pleasant chapter of their lives, they were growing apart.

"Severus?" Harry's voice seemed very far away, even though Severus knew by the soft touch on his shoulder that he was right behind him.

"Go," Severus said. The nonchalance he was aiming for was ruined by his sudden retching.

"Hey," Harry said, and kneeled down beside him. "I'm not saying I want a divorce or … or anything like that. But you can't deny that things have been different between us. Strained."

"And you just want to run," Severus said shortly. "Some Gryffindor you are."

"I'm not running," Harry said. "But Severus, it hasn't even been two months and we're already at each other's throats. We finally have what we wanted – more time together, less stress over my job – and we're struggling. I just … I think we need some time to think."

"And where exactly do you plan to do your thinking?"

"I was going to stay with Neville for a couple of days," Harry said.

"Longbottom," Severus said flatly. "Neville Longbottom. The same Longbottom who's currently going through his own divorce."

"He has a spare room, and it's better than staying with Ron and Hermione and having to answer the kids' questions," Harry said. "And I told you. We're not getting a divorce. I told you years ago I'd never give up on us. I'm not about to back out of that now."

Severus rose and smoothed his robes, then turned to face his husband. "You just did."  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty-One_ **

Severus hated the silence.  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty-Two_ **

There was something to be said for sitting around and doing nothing.

Perhaps Severus should have joined Harry at the activity earlier.  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty-Three_ **

Feeling maudlin and not accomplishing much of anything in his workroom, Severus spent the day going through the box of letters he'd kept – hidden away in a secret compartment in his desk, of course – from the days of his courtship with Harry. It was, in fact, an exercise in masochism. All those letters from when they were still young and hopelessly in love, exchanging cautious flirtations and expressing excitement to see each other again. Harry's career had been hell on their relationship from the very beginning.

Severus was quite ready to throw the entire thing in the fire when one letter, one he disliked reading but kept because his anal retentiveness told him that if he was going to keep all of Harry's letters, he was going to keep _all_ of them, even the unpleasant ones. And this one? This was massively unpleasant.

_You know what? Fuck you, Severus. Sometimes I wonder if you want us to fail. I don't know if it's because you're just so bloody stubborn, or you're just that thick that you can't see what's staring you right in the face. But I'm never giving up on you, on us. Because even when I hate you, I love you more than anything else in the whole damn universe. And isn't that just the craziest fucking thing?_

Severus set down the letter, his hands shaking.

It was time to plan.  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty-Five_ **

It was not very often that Severus willingly sought out a Weasley, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Are you sure, Snape? This isn't something to go into lightly. If we move forward with this … it's a big life change. And, no offense, but you don't really strike me as the type."

Severus nodded. "I believe it will be good for Harry, which makes it good for us. Harry's problem has always been that he has far too much love to share. It's wasted only on me."

Weasley nodded. "Well, if you're certain … I think I know just the thing."  


* * *

  
**_Day Forty-Seven_ **

"What's all this?"

"Harry," Severus exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the sofa. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Well, I got your letter," Harry said, his eyes taking in the mess spread out on the living room floor. "It sounded urgent."

"All I said was that I wanted to see you," Severus said.

"Like I said, it sounded urgent." Harry finally looked up at Severus, a fond smile in his eyes. "Besides, I wanted to come before you changed your mind."

"I see," Severus said. He cleared his throat, suddenly unaccountably nervous. This was his _husband_ , for fuck's sake. He knew how to have a damn conversation with him. "I've … been doing some research."

"Is that what this is?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "Now, before you say anything – "

"Severus, I can't do this anymore."

Severus blinked. "You … you can't …"

"I miss you," Harry said. "And I know I drive you mad sometimes and I'm really sorry about it. But I love you and I can't stay away any longer. I thought maybe if we had some time apart it would make things better, but all it did was make me bloody miserable. And if I'm going to be miserable, I'd rather it be with you than sodding Neville."

"Well, as ringing an endorsement as that is," Severus said, "I have no desire for you to be miserable with me."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked. "Are these … have you been researching divorce options? Are you throwing me out? Honestly?"

"I've done nothing of the sort," Severus snapped. "Damn it, Harry, if you would just let me talk without interrupting for five blasted minutes."

"Ah." Harry had the good grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. I'm a little on edge."

Severus nodded. "Indeed. Now, as I was saying, I've been doing some research, the results of which you see on the floor in front of you."

"About –" At Severus' sharp look, Harry pantomimed locking his lips and tossing away the key.

"Now, you know I was overjoyed when you retired from the Auror Corps," Severus said. "And despite the difficulties that played out in the month or so since you've been living a life of leisure, I have, in fact, quite enjoyed having you home. _Quite_ enjoyed it."

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded.

"But, given the extensive research I've conducted this past week, even the most fiercely in love couples will drive each other entirely around the bend if they're in such close contact all the time, particularly if they're suddenly spending significantly more time together than they are typically accustomed to. And that, Harry, is why I have prepared all of this. Although I _had_ been hoping to have it better organised before your arrival." Severus raised an eyebrow. "You may speak now."

Harry kneeled down to more closely examine the pamphlets littering the floor. "What are all of these?"

"These are all the organisations, both Wizarding and Muggle, I could find seeking volunteers that I thought might be of interest to you. It will get you out of the house and out of my hair a few days a week, and, I believe, give you a renewed purpose. You always did like to keep busy, and I know you receive a great deal of joy from helping others."

Harry wasn't saying anything, only frowning at the brochures as he peered more closely at them. Growing concerned that his brilliant plan had, in fact, been poorly conceived, Severus continued on.

"There's something for all kinds of interests. Dog shelters, Kneazle shelters, homeless shelters, all kinds of shelters, really, environmental groups, tutoring, although I don't know how good you'd be at that, you'd actually need to – mmph!"

Harry's sudden kiss was the most pleasant surprise Severus could remember in recent history. Once he recovered from the shock, he wrapped his arms around him tightly, not wanting to risk him escaping again. With Harry this close to him, Severus finally felt his world return to its proper axis. He wasn't about to let him go again, no matter how much they might want to kill each other.

A loud noise, somewhere between a squawk and a roar, interrupted their reunion. Harry pulled back slightly, but kept his arms entwined around Severus' neck.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That," Severus said, "is the other thing I wished to show you. If you'll come with … oh, blast it, you bloody dragon, why won't you ever stay in your pen?"

Yes, indeed, bounding through their house was a scarlet dragon, roughly the size of a Labrador retriever, who disturbingly appeared to have a smile on his round, deceivingly innocent face. For every three or four strides he would flap his wings frantically, picking up just enough air to fly for a few seconds before tumbling back to the floor. Apparently undaunted by the fact he kept falling on his rather prodigious snout, the dragon hurried straight towards them. When he saw Harry, he let out another one of his … _noises_ and took a flying leap into his arms.

"Um, Severus," Harry said, cautiously petting the dragon's head. "Is there a reason I'm holding a dragon?"

"I went to see Charles Weasley the other day," Severus said. "I thought you might like to have a pet to keep you company during the day while I'm busy in my workroom."

"You went to see Charlie?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Don't sound so shocked," Severus said, crossing his arms. "I would suffer a thousand Weasleys if I thought it might make you return, although I do hope you would never force that upon me."

"Never," Harry said. "Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying, I went to see Weasley to inquire about a pet. He informed me about a rather unusual opportunity. Apparently some idiot seeking fame and fortune attempted to breed domesticated dragons that he could market as the new popular pet for wizards. He was quite successful in the breeding, but unfortunately for him, doing so violated at least two dozen laws. He's currently in Ministry custody, but in the meantime, there were six dragons in need of homes. Weasley is keeping several, and naturally Hagrid wishes to have at least one. But I was able to persuade him to let us have this one here."

"He's mine?" Harry asked, stunned. The dragon was now purring and was burying his snout in Harry's shoulder, looking remarkably like a scaly toddler with a tail. "Really?"

"If you'd like," Severus said. "He'll never grow much bigger than this, and he doesn't breathe fire. It's more of a white vapour that smells surprisingly pleasant, like peppermint. And, as you can see, he has the personality of an eager-to-please dog."

Harry was grinning now, laughing as the dragon wriggled in his arms and flapped his wings. "I see that."

"And," Severus continued, "he needs to learn to fly. I thought the two of you could practice together."

Harry kissed the top of the dragon's head, and the dragon practically cooed. "I'd love that. Does he have a name?"

"Only the one you give him," Severus said.

"Vaduz," Harry said immediately.

A sliver of anxiety cut through Severus' relief. Vaduz was the city Harry had been staying in when he'd sent Severus that furious letter. They never spoke of that time; while it had resolved itself well enough, it had been one of the weakest points in their relationship, and neither of them seemed to have any desire to relive it.

Except now Harry apparently wanted to name his new baby dragon after it.

"Vaduz," Severus repeated.

"Yes," Harry said. "Because it was the city where I realised that no matter how difficult things were, or how much I just wanted to hex you six ways past Sunday, I would always love you."

"That's a comforting thought," Severus said.

"It should be," Harry said. "Because that's the very moment I realised it wasn't just any old relationship. All those other things … they don't matter. What we have is a real love, and it's for life."

Severus' mouth went dry. "Yes," he said. "For life."

Harry nodded. "Can we just call the last month and a half a false start? This new calmer chapter of our lives begins now, with us remembering that we actually love each other, even though you're a grumpy old bugger and I'm an irritating pest who's always trying to lure you away for a shag?"

"That would be acceptable," Severus said. "Although I must admit, I would not be opposed to be lured away right now."

"I believe we can arrange that." Harry attempted to set Vaduz back on the ground, but he squawked loudly and batted his wings until Harry sighed and adjusted his hold on him. "Or maybe not."

"Salazar save us," Severus muttered. "I can already tell that bloody dragon is going to be trouble."

But, as he watched Harry, looking so happy back in their living room, surrounded by all the reminders of the life they had built together, Severus found he didn't really mind.

No, not at all.  


* * *

  
**_Day Fifty-Seven_ **

Severus added a single rat tail to his cauldron, smiling in satisfaction as the potion hissed and boiled. He was well ahead of schedule. If things continued this way, he might even be able to bottle up the experimental potion and then take Friday off and enjoy a long weekend with Harry and their pet dragon.

It was incredible how much had changed in just a few short weeks. Harry was keeping busy, volunteering three days a week with different groups and then spending a great deal of his time at home flying with Vaduz. For his part, Severus found his productivity actually increased when he had regular interruptions of food and sex to look forward to. _And Harry._

Certainly, there were still days when Severus had to grit his teeth when he heard the _Doctor Who_ theme song begin to play, especially since Vaduz had taken to attempting to sing along. And he harboured no delusions about his own appeal – more than a few times Harry looked as though he wanted to smack Severus across the face with his spatula.

But when all was said and done, even the most irritating of days with Harry was better than the days without him, something that Severus wasn't soon going to forget.

A loud crashed sounded from above, and Severus cringed as his cauldron shook from the reverberations.

"Better than silence," Severus muttered, and cast a Stasis Spell over the potion. He knew what was going to come next, and he'd learned it was best to play it safe. "Better than silence."

Like clockwork, the door cracked open and Harry poked his head through. "I just put Vaduz down for a nap," he said. "And I have a strawberry crumble pie in the oven, leaving me with about forty minutes of free time. How'd you like to keep me out of trouble for a bit?"

Severus bounded up the stairs and took Harry in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Well, somebody has to make the sacrifice, and since that duty seems to fall to me …"

"You _did_ marry me," Harry said, tugging on the lapels of Severus' robes and dragging him away from the door. "In fact, if I remember correctly, you specifically mentioned it in your vows."

"Well, it only seemed appropriate to make it formal," Severus said. "Since it seems I've been fated to do it anyway."

"True enough," Harry said, and began unbuttoning Severus' robes.

"One moment," Severus said, and Apparated them up to their bedroom. "After that go on my desk this morning, I'm going to want to be comfortable."

"I could ride you," Harry murmured, quickly sliding Severus' robes off his shoulders. "Would that be comfortable enough for you?"

"For a start," Severus said, and pulled Harry backwards to the bed. "Now, we've already used up several of our forty minutes before your pie risks burning. Let's move with a purpose, shall we?"

And move with a purpose they did, particularly as Severus purposefully prepared Harry's hole for his prick and then again as Harry _very_ purposefully rode his cock, moaning as Severus purposefully rose to meet his every movement.

Oh, _yes_. It was good to have a sense of purpose in life.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry said. "Feels so good. You. This."

"Yes," Severus agreed. It was easily one of his favourite sights, Harry above him, trying so hard to keep his eyes focused upon him even as he was being consumed by pleasure. Severus reached out and squeezed one of Harry's hands, gratified when Harry gripped it back.

Merlin, he had missed this. Not the sex, although that had been a part of it. No, he missed the closeness, the absolute certainty that he was Harry's entire world just as much as Harry was his.

It didn't take long after that. Soon their breath was coming in sharp gasps and Harry shot his release over Severus' chest, with Severus following with his own climax shortly afterward. The orgasm left him feeling breathless and boneless, and, kissing Harry tenderly, he pulled him down to rest in his arms.

"Mmm, 's nice," Harry whispered.

"Indeed," Severus said. He glanced over at the clock hanging on the far wall. "And we still have ten minutes before you need to tend to your pie."

"Perfect," Harry said, and pressed his lips to Severus' once more.

As if on cue, a loud squawk cut through their cosy tranquillity.

"Damn it," Severus muttered. "Why do we keep that beast around here anyway?"

"Because you love me and want me to be happy," Harry said, and kissed him again. "Besides, I wouldn't complain too much. You and Vaduz are more similar than you think."

"Oh, do I also emit peppermint-scented vapour from my nose and have a craving for raw meat?"

"No," Harry said. "But you _do_ have a temper and sharp teeth and terrify anybody who doesn't realise you just want a nice cuddle."

"I do _not_ cuddle," Severus said, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Mmhmm, of course not," Harry said, kissing his shoulder. "Now how about I go see what Vaduz is up to, get the pie out of the oven, and then we come back up here and have a nice cuddle together. All three of us?"

"Will you bring the pie as well?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned. "I believe that can be arranged," he said. And, with a final kiss, he got up from bed, donned a dressing gown, and, with a little wave to Severus, left the room.

Severus smiled and leaned back into the pillows.

No, it wasn't exactly what he had anticipated Harry's retirement would be like. He had never foreseen a household with a telly or a dragon or pies in the bedroom. But, somehow, it worked for them.

Yes, he thought as he closed his eyes and pulled those absurdly luxurious bed sheets back up around him, he and Harry would be just fine.  


-The End-

  



End file.
